Angels and Deceivers
by TobyTheDemon
Summary: Teraklee, a planet where two nations; Möbius and Avalice are locked in a Cold War. Möbius is ruled by the totalitarian Echinda Regime, while Avlaice is a monarchy/ federal state. Sonic is a national hero, while Sash Lilac is a under respected military officer. The twos worlds literally combine when evil from a planet called Earth arrive and plunge Teraklee into chaos


Angels and Deceivers

By: Toby The Demon

Things to Know

-Mobius and Avalice are two different continents/countries

-The Echidna Regime currently rules Mobius, and has stripped the acorn family of their rank, but allows them to still live as peasants

-The only resemblance this has to the Wolfenstein games is character names, they are not actually the same people, just very similar

-Eggman is still an enemy in Mobius and is his usual role, but is MIA and in hiding

Avalice is a country divided up into several states

Prelude: Projekt Feuer

February 13th, 1943

Planet: Earth

It was the middle of the night, and the German war ship, the Shickshal, patrolled the small island of Fortuna, which was 15 miles off the coast of Italy. The small and ancient island did not have any inhabitants, all it did have were some nice beaches and a series of old ruins and fortress's that belonged to a civilization now lost to time. But this island now had a new purpose it was the supposed site for Project Feuer, the largest Nazi occult project since the start of the war. The success of this project was going to be the supposed tide changer for the Axis powers, giving them the advantage in the war.

Not even the top Allied intelligence officers knew what was unfolding on the small island, but that would soon change.

Aboard the Shickshal, a Kriegsmarine officer and two guards maneuvered through the narrow hallways and corridors of the ship, in search of their commanding general. After a quick and harrowing search, the officers had found the general, who was posted on a nearby balcony, observing the sea. "Herr General, the captain believes there is a spy aboard, should we inform nearby forces on the island?" asked the officer.

The General looked at his watch then looked back up. But by the time he had looked up, it was already too late, the troops had noticed blood dripping from the jacket. The mad general quickly hit the senior Kriegsmarine officer in the face with a fast jab, then shot his luger pistol at the two guards accompanying the officer. The general than began to run as he heard the alarm go off nearby and soldiers began to yell because of the sounds of close gunfire.

Who was this general and what was his mission?

This was no ordinary dumb witted Nazi general, this was Agent William Joseph "BJ" Blazkowicz. A very skilled and brave American soldier that had fought and tangled with the Nazis before. He was the one that foiled their plans at Castle Wolfenstein, the notorious German compound, and lived to tell the tale.

Blazkowicz quickly slid down the railings on a set of stairs, bullets nearly hitting him on multiple occasions now. After reaching the bottom he took cover from advancing German soldiers, who opened fire at him. Hiding behind a crate Blazkowicz pulled out his Luger and began to shoot back at the enemy.

After a few shots he was out of ammunition. Suddenly then a Kriegsmarine officer, armed with a MP40 submachine gun, walked out of a nearby doorway, that led to the interior of the ship. This was BJ's chance. He pulled out his throwing knife and threw it at the unsuspecting officer. It was too late for the officer because the knife had impaled his shoulder, and a quick "AHHHH SHISSE!" followed the impaling.

Blazkowicz made a mad dash over to the doorway where the pained officer stood, punched him across the face, stole his gun, and sprinted down the hallways, entering the belly of the beast.

After various quick paced and close combat with various guards on board the ship, BJ Blazkowicz had finally made it to Bridge of the Shickshal. BJ took a deep breathe in, reloaded his gun, and then kicked down the door to bridge. He quickly heard a "mein gott, fire!" from an officer, who immediately used his pistol to take shots at BJ.

BJ dodged the shots and opened fire at the enemy. After taking out the guards and officers at the bridge. Blazkowicz looked around to check if there were any remaining guards, no one. He then proceeded to head over to the communications radio. He fiddled with the nobs for a minute or two before reaching his desired channel. He then put on the headphones and began to speak. "Mother bird, this is mighty eagle reporting, repeat mighty wing reporting."

He waited a few seconds before he got a response "Mighty wing this is Mother Bird, has the nest been cleared yet?"

"Yes mother bird nest is clear, send the rafts over."

"Alright mighty wing, mother bird over and out"

"Mighty wings over and out".

Blazkowicz then placed down the headset, and was about to leave. He was then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the click of a gun behind him. He quickly swung his body over to face where the noise had come from.

He then noticed at the doorway stood a Kriegsmarine captain at the door, with his walther p038 aimed at him. The officer was tall and wore a black trench coat. Blazkcowiz could tell he was a captain because of the peaked cap he wore, it was nicer than all the other officers' caps he had seen on the ship.

The captain grinned as he noticed the shock in Blazkowicz face. "You really thought you could enter my ship and sabotage it and remain alive, Allied scum?"

Blazkowicz smiled and shrugged and responded "well I thought it was easy, half your crew is drunk all the time and…I should shut it now."

"Schweigen!" yelled the officer who was now notably angry. "Auf Wiedershen Amerikanar!" the captain then took aim and was about to fire.

BJ had shut his eyes and began to make prayers under his breather and then suddenly he heard the shot.

PHEW!

BJ then opened his eyes and felt his chest, it was perfectly fine. Confused he looked up at the German captain who had now fallen to the floor dead, with a bullet to the back of his head.

A very strong and familiar Welsh accent spoke from down the hall "You know Blazkowicz you really need to stop getting yourself into these situations!"

BJ smiled when he saw the man enter through the door. He responded "Wesley, you son of a…"

Agent one "Wesley" then walked in to the room (followed by several other British commandos). Not much could be seen of him though because he wore tactical camouflage clothing, and he wore a beanie. The only physical feature of him that could be seen was his face, and his usual smile he had. "It's good timing we had, if we had shown up even seconds later, well, you might not even be talking right now."

BJ then nodded and said "yea, I owe you won Wes"

Wesley responded "Yes I agree, but that is for another time. Hurry up and get changed into your gear" One of the commandos then handed BJ his infantryman uniform Wesley then resumed, "we are running out of time Blazkowicz, we need to get to the island as soon as possible, according to the beer boys already ashore, the jerry's have started the operation a few hours earlier than expected!"

BJ then took the uniform from the commando and responded "Well I guess this is going to one hell of a night then!"

Several small Allied rafts began to land on the shore of Fortuna. Surprisingly for the Allied soldiers there were no signs of German soldiers anywhere, only large crates containing weapons and supplies. Several of the soldiers remarked on the various ruins inhabiting the dark shoreline.

Blazkowicz and Wesley's raft arrived on the shore and right after arrival they were greeted by two small American army and British SAS platoons. Rainfall had kicked in by now thus making this night more miserable and mysterious. The small allied teams progressed slowly and surely. As the Allied team advanced through the various ruins, the American commanding officer, had managed to strike up a conversation with BJ and Wesley.

"I don't know about you two, but I do not believe in any of this shit, there is really not much here other than ruins and good wine. Hell I don't

"Holy shi…." Muttered one of the American soldiers as they took view on the sight in front of them.

In front of them lied the old abandoned fortress of the island (the largest structure on the entire island), except it was now repurposed with technology and cause of the modern century. The fortress was lined with a series of Nazi banners, and several MG nest's posted at the front gate. The Team could hear the sounds of German soldiers yelling out commands over the rainfall.

The allied team had now crawled out and spread to parts of the ruined fortress where the walls had fallen down or were weaker. They mainly did this for two reasons, one to get a better view of what was going on within the ruined fortress, and to make an easier attack point. used binoculars to get a good view of the scene. He saw several German SS and Wehrmacht soldiers moving around making preparations for the grand project. He then saw one SS officer that stuck out from the rest. This strange and threatening officer wore a gas mask. "Hey Wesley" asked Weaver handing him the binoculars, "who's the freak in the gas mask?"

"Oh no…" muttered Wesley under his breath.

"What is it?" asked BJ now paying attention now, instead of fiddling around with his knife.

Wesley then responded "the Nazi scum you have noticed Lieutenant is Karl Ruphect Kronen, one of Hitler's top enforcers. He was terribly scared in the Great War by an Russian shell on the Eastern Front, hence why he wears his trademark gas mask, a sign of fear and death. One important and notable thing about him is he is brutally efficient in his work!"

Blazkowicz then crawled over to Wesley and snatched the binoculars, much to Wesley's annoyance. BJ then looked through the binoculars and observed the sight.

Obersturmbannfuhrer Karl Kronen stood there and stared in the distance, waiting for the beginning of the Project. He was personally sent there by the Fuhrer himself to "monitor the completion and sucess of the operation". Aside from having great pride in serving his demented and corrupted leader ,this operation had been dull and boring. Kronen wanted to face the allied armies in combat, rather than stay here and watch some ridiculous science project go underway. Another reason Kronen disliked the project was the cooperation with the mysterious sorrcer. Ever since setting eyes on the sorcer Kronen had a dislike for him, there was just something unworldly and unsettling about him. He seemed to have an aura of a plain evil feeling.

Kronen's superior Colonel Meinhof accompanied by his (insert fancy word here) Captain Schultz (both men of the Wehrmacht Special Operations division) then approached Kronen and broke his trance like state. "Herr Kronen" began Meinhof, "Zuh time draws near, go and summon der zauberer, and tell him it is time to commence, also Herr Kronen, remind him the importance of this project"

Kronen then looked at the officer gave him a nod, and then proceeded to walk over to wear this mysterious "sorcerer" was.

As he walked around he observed all the soldiers working hard on the project; a large machine in the middle of the court yard of the ruined fortress. Several electrical coils stuck out of said machine (4 to be exact). The coils faced the sky.

"Herr Fintevus….it is time" said Kronen to a mysterious hooded man.

The man then took his hood down and revealed himself to be very pale (almost entirely white). His hair also had the unworldly paleness he wore. Another notable feature about this "Finitevus" was the small yellow diamond integrated into the center of his forehead. "Really human, I would prefer if you call me doctor" replied Finitevus.

"It does not matter how I address you "Doctor", I have more authority than you here, now are you ready or not? Because the Colonel is becoming impatient" replied Kronen in a much stricter and annoyed tone of voice.

smirked when he realized that he annoyed Kronen. Finitevus then proceeded to stick his right arm out in the direction of the machine. "Let us proceed then" said Finitevus while continuing to give a malicious smirk. Kronen (who was now notably vexed) then walked Finitevus over to the Colonel, who stood at attention awaiting. As soon as the pair arrived Meinhof addressed Finitevus, "six years of construction, research, and funding, SIX YEARS! The fuhrer will not tolerate failure Finitevus, is that understood?"

"Do not fear Colonel, I promised Herr Hitler an ultimatum, a solution to the threat your enemies pose, I'll bring it."

The colonel nodded in approval and husked away him, Schultz, and Kronen. "Are you still sure we can trust him Herr Meinhof? I still have my doubts about… this "Doctor" as he refers to himself to" asked Captain Shultz.

"Ja Schultz we can, if he were to betray us he would have done it long ago."

Finitevus had now stepped into a small drawn out circle, carved into the ground by several of German scientists. This circle somewhat represented a pentagram but had other smaller symbols and letters of an unknown language in it. After entering the appropriate place, Finitevus gave a nod to the German scientists, who had now became to start the large machine in the center of the courtyard. At this point the majority of German personal had line up now in an small and organized military formation. They all had their heads turned Finitevus, attention fully locked. He now gave his speech. "Men of the Third Reich, what we are going to do tonight, can never be undone. Tonight we shall summon a creature of unimaginable power, that will give you power to defeat anyone who opposes you or your leader!"

The German soldiers all cheered now as they heard this. After the cheering ended, Finitevus began to chant something in a tongue not known to this world. The circle around him began to glow a light reddish. The light reddish then turned to the machine and it began to make the coils function. The coils then emitted four energy rays that shot a massive ray into the sky, puncturing it and causing a portal of some sort to open. All soldiers and scientists alike were amazed from the sigh they were beholding. Even the emotionless Kronen had to admit, this was somewhat impressive.

The affairs and activities of Earth had succeeded, the creature began to awake. Unknown to the creators of the ray, but it wasn't just a summoning ritual, but a key of some sorts that released the creature from its prison. It noticed this and began to move towards the now open gate.

Both the Americans and British stared in fear and astonishment at the sight they were beholding. Astonishment for it was like nothing they had seen before, but fear for the newfound power was in possession by the Germans. Two American soldiers crawled over to where their leaders were, and spoke of the readiness of a mortar strike on the site. Wesley, the commanding officer of the operation approved of this and ordered it to commence when a specific signal was given. After a few minutes of anxiously watching and preparing for the strike, Wesley looked over to Blazkowicz and handed him a flare gun. "This is the signal for the mortars, all of the men are in position, and we are ready!"

Blazkowicz readied himself. Time seemed to stop as he pulled the trigger on the flare gun, and it launched into the sky with vigorous light.

"Achtung, Alliierte Soldaten!" yelled a German soldier as American M2 mortars seemed to fall from the sky. The Germans and Finitevus focus was broken and chaos ensured. German soldiers were quick to take up arms and confront the enemy soldiers. Meanwhile Allied snipers covered their comrade infantry as they rushed onto the courtyard from all sides. The fighting was brutal, some melee fighting but mostly quick paced gunfights among the two factions.

As usual Blazkowicz found himself in the middle of it. An SS trooper attempted to charge at Blazkowicz with his bayonet, but BJ was quick to dodge, and shot a few shots at the tumbling Nazi. Blazkowicz then began to make his way over to the location of Finitevus. Blazkowicz could hear the sick being yelling for the Germans to protect the device, among the intense fighting. Blazkowicz held up his Thompson machine gun and took aim at Finitevus.

Before BJ could take the shot though, Kronen noticed him and began to shoot using his Luger pistol. Blazkowicz heard and almost felt the bullets as he took cover behind a fallen pillar. Kronen began to walk over, still firing away at the pillar in an attempt to bring BJ out. Kronen has managed to make it over to Blazkowicz in a short period of time, who was ready for him. BJ threw his machine gun at Kronen, baffling him and giving BJ enough time to make his move. Blazkowicz kneed Kronen in the chest, and then began to punch him in stomach. Kronen was quick to fall to the floor, his SS officers cap falling off in the process. While Kronen was immobile, BJ used the chance and kicked him in the face, denting his gas mask and shattering some of the glass pieces.

Kronen did not remain immobile for long though, he quickly rolled around making Blazkowicz slip a bit from a second missed kick. Kronen then kicked BJ in the leg making him fall to his knees. Kronen was inhumanly able to get up quickly and draw his knife out, and began to walk over to Blazkowicz. Kronen then held up his knife and was ready to stab BJ.

Suddenly then a nearby gunshot rang out, hitting Kronen in the shoulder and making him scream in anguish and drop his knife. BJ looked over and saw , reloading and coking his M1 Carbine Rifle. He gave a nod to BJ, who respectively nodded back. Blazkowicz then got up and knew what he needed to do, kill Kronen. While dodging bullets, he followed a trail of blood that led to the infamous machine, there he found Kronen leaning against it. Blazkowicz then drew his combat knife and began to walk over to the bleeding SS officer. Suddenly then BJ heard someone yell "Blazko watch out! Mortar!" he looked up and heard the infamous noise of a mortar coming down. That's all he remembered before it all went to black.

The next day Blazkowicz woke up in a field hospital in the hot sands of North Africa. After finally waking up, with a killer headache, he was shocked to find a man in a chair next to his bed reading a book. The shock wore off though when he was able to idenifty him as Wesley, who was happy to see his friend was still alive.

"You know we were worried there, we almost lost out best American operative there…..that mortar was close, way too close, you are lucky to be alive"

"Yes I agree, but what happened last night after I blacked out, what happned to that kraut Kronen? And the strange guy managing the machine?"

"Ahh yes… I knew you would ask that. We arrested the b*sterd, bloody withc doctor named Finitevus. He won't reveal anything, and our best scientists are stumped on how he performed that fancy trick last night."

"The energy rays?"

"The device creating and sustaining it was destroyed, but do you know how many mortars, bullets, and grenades went through those things? Don't answer, I'll just tell you ,too bloody many"

BJ went from laughing from what his friend said, back to serious when he remembered a certain figure from last night. "What about that kraut Kronen, Wes? Is he still alive or did he get away?"

"He sadly got away, along with a lot of the other German officers, but not unharmed, his escape trail, was bloody, very bloody, and HQ is convinced he probably died of his wounds."

"Yea, I hope he did Wes, real bad one that Kraut is, or I should say was. Also this may be a bit random, but where the hell are we right now?"

"North Africa, you have an important meeting with someone"

"Who?" asked BJ very confused?

"General bloody Bernard Montgomery himself, he wants to know how the operation went and how it all ended up like it did"

"Well I hope he knows it's one crazy story, but also I hope he knows that there's a very strong feeling that whatever the Krauts did last night, it's not the end, no, I feel it's more of a start to something bigger, something like you and me have never seen before Wes, but what should I care, it's all over now, and this war is far from won."

Blazkowicz was correct with one thing, it was the start of something, something much larger than BJ would have ever imagined


End file.
